On Cloud Nine
by Destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: Logan helps Quinn unwind and destress after a long day of working on a school paper Warning: this is basically a PWP- it's pure smut with a sappy ending


Logan groaned in boredom induced irritation as he watched his girlfriend type away frantically at her laptop. Lola and Zoey were both out with their respective boyfriends so Quinn had the dorm to herself, which rarely ever happened. They finally had a chance to be alone and Quinn was more focused on some dumb history paper than she was him.

"Quiiinnnn" he whined when his groaning and heavy sighs didn't get her attention

"What is it, Logan?" Quinn sighed, her voice strained as she fought to keep her composure

"I'm bored. You've been working on this stupid paper for two hours when you could've been making out with me" he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out like a petulant child.

Quinn sighed once again and closed her eyes, taking a moment to regain her patience and remind herself that she loved him. She turned around in her desk chair so she was facing him, rolling her eyes at the sight of him, though she couldn't help but smile. He was fucking adorable when he pouted like that, she couldn't deny it.

"Baby, I have to finish this paper. It's due in two days and I'm barely half way done" she explained

"But you've already written it! You just need to type it!" Logan argued, not understanding why she wouldn't just take a break

"I still need to finish it today because I have to work on my English project tomorrow" she reminded him

"So finish it tonight, when Lola and Zoey are back and they inevitably kick me out" Logan argued, standing up from where he was sitting on her bed.

He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her so they were at eye level, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He smirked as he felt her shiver at his touch, leaning in closer to press a kiss to her cheek

"You need to take a break..let me take care of you. Let me help you relax and make you feel good" he whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe

Quinn squirmed in her seat, her eyes fluttering shut as Logan's lips kissed down her cheek to her neck. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to control the throbbing in her pussy. She knew it was a lost cause though, she was always putty in his hands.

Logan kissed down her neck and across her exposed chest, not leaving an inch of skin unappreciated. He slowly worked his way down, pressing a kiss to each of her hardened nipples through her shirt, knowing they were a weak spot for her. He glanced up at her with a smug look on his face when he heard her whimper. He kissed back up her chest, not stopping until he reached her lips. He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue down her throat as he ran his hands up her shirt, massaging her breasts through the lacy material of her bra.

Quinn broke the kiss first, pulling away with a gasp as she panted heavily. Her lips were swollen, her skin was flushed and her eyes were dark with desire as she looked at Logan.

Logan swallowed thickly as he made eye contact with her, not saying a word as he stood up and reached out for her hand, helping her up from her chair. He attacked her lips in another passionate kiss, moaning softly as he felt her hands tangle in his hair and tug on it softly. He tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss as his hands worked on unbuttoning Quinn's jeans. He pushed them down her thighs and she stepped out of them as soon as she could, kicking them across the room. They pulled away from the kiss just long enough for Logan to pull Quinn's shirt over her head and throw it to the floor, leaving her standing there in just her lingerie.

Logan stopped and just stared at her for a moment, his eyes roaming over her body. She was so fucking gorgeous and so unbelievably sexy, she literally made his mouth water. He closed the minuscule gap between them, his hands wrapping around her waist as he kissed her once more. His hands slid down to her ass, squeezing her cheeks roughly as he backed her up towards her bed. He pushed her down so she was lying flat and then immediately climbed on top of her, pressing kisses across her chest. He unhooked her bra, gently pulling her up a bit so he could pull it off completely before dropping it carelessly to the floor. He laid her back down and immediately took her left nipple in his mouth, gently biting the hardened nub.

Quinn whimpered loudly as she felt his warm mouth on her sensitive nipple, the sensations going straight to her pussy. She could already feel her wetness seeping through her panties and they'd only just begun.

Logan switched to right nipple after a few minutes, giving it the same attention. His hands ran up and down her body as he did so, teasingly dipping his fingers inside the waistband of her panties before trailing back up to her sides.

He continued his pleasurable torture on her nipples for another ten minutes, in absolutely no rush for this to end. He only stopped because he knew if she was really turned on, she could orgasm just from her nipples being played with and he wasn't ready for that yet. He gave one last kiss to each nipple before he moved on, kissing and sucking down her stomach to her bellybutton. He sucked a love bite on her hip bone, soothing the purple bruise with his tongue before he continued kissing his way down to her her thigh.

Quinn was on cloud fucking nine. Her whole body was trembling and she felt like she was on fire. She couldn't even make out words or form a coherent thought so she was reduced to a moaning, crying mess as Logan worshipped every inch of her body. She felt his lips on her inner thigh and she instinctively spread her legs a bit wider, giving him better access

Logan kissed all the way down her right leg and then slowly worked his way back up, enjoying the way Quinn was moaning for him and squirming under his kisses. He stopped when he had kissed all the way back up to her hip, taking a second to appreciate the way she looked. She looked so beautiful, her hair fanned out beneath her as she laid there, practically naked and spread out for him, completely at his mercy. He licked his lips, torn between completely devouring her or continuing his slow, pleasurable torture. It didn't take him long to decide though and he slowly went back down on her.

Quinn let out a loud moan and her hips instinctively thrusted up when she felt Logan place a teasing kiss on her panty covered clit.

"Logan, please" she whimpered when she felt his lips on her thigh. Don't get her wrong, she loved the special attention and the feel of his lips on her skin, but she was almost positive she would die if her pussy didn't get some of that special attention soon.

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want" he murmured against her skin as he sucked another bruise against her calf

"I want you, please. I need you. Need you so bad" she breathed out

"You've already got me. I'm right here" he hummed, smirking as he licked over the purple mark he left on her skin. He knew exactly what she wanted but he intended to make her come out and beg for it.

"Need more. Please" she whined pitifully, tears of frustration and desire welling up in her eyes

"Please..lick me. Need your mouth on me" she begged, reaching down to tangle her hand in his hair. She tugged on it slightly, trying to guide his head towards her pussy

"All you had to do was ask" he said smugly. Quinn would've slapped him if she wasn't so turned on but right now, all she cared about was getting his tongue inside of her.

Logan nestled himself between her legs but decided he wasn't quite done teasing her yet. He rested his hands lightly on her thighs and pressed a few soft kisses to her pussy through her panties. He absentmindedly stroked her inner thighs with his thumbs as he started to lick at her wet panties, the lacy material rough against his tongue. He took mercy on Quinn after a few more minutes of teasing and slowly pulled her panties down her hips. He threw them to the floor and then buried himself back between her thighs, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Look at you, dripping wet for me" he murmured, licking his lips as he looked her up and down. He didn't know if he'd ever seen her so desperate for him and it was turning him on beyond belief.

"Yeah.. yeah, all for you, Logan. My pussy belongs to you, only gets wet for you" she moaned, hoping if she stroked his ego a bit, he'd stop teasing her. It was the truth anyways, he knew how to push all of her buttons in just the right way to turn her on more than she thought was humanly possible.

Logan swallowed a moan at her words, his cock twitching in his jeans. He loved hearing her talk dirty more than almost anything. He got himself comfortable and nestled in between her legs and finally gave her what she wanted. He spread her pussy lips open slightly and slowly licked a long stripe over her opening, moaning softly at her taste, the vibrations going straight to her clit

"Oh god, thank you, thank you, thank you" Quinn moaned out loudly as Logan finally started licking her out. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back against her pillow, unable to stop her hips from thrusting up against Logan's face in a desperate attempt to drive his tongue deeper inside of her.

Logan held her hips down tightly, forcing her to stay still and just take whatever he gave her. She couldn't move or try to control the situation, she had to lay there and just accept the pleasure. He licked deep inside of her, swirling his tongue expertly in the way he knew would bring Quinn the most pleasure. His efforts were rewarded by Quinn's high pitched whimper and loud scream of his name. He smirked against her and slowly lapped at her clit, nibbling at it ever so slightly.

Quinn was a fucking mess. She had tears streaming down her face and her whole body was shaking. She had never felt such pleasure in her entire life, she was sure of that. She wrapped her legs around Logan's back and gripped his hair tightly, forcing him to stay pressed against her. She let out another scream of pure pleasure as she felt Logan's tongue swirling around her clit, pressing against it every so often before plunging deep inside her again.

Logan knew it wouldn't be long before Quinn came so he decided to up the ante. He focused all of his attention on her clit, giving it teasing little kitten licks as he inserted two fingers inside of her. He fucked her hard and fast with his fingers as he sucked on her clit, knowing the onslaught of stimulation would push her over the edge.

Quinn burst into sobs as she felt Logan's fingers slide inside of her and she rocked down on them as best as she could, trying to fuck herself harder on his fingers

"Oh fuck, Logan, fuck I'm so close. I'm gonna cum" she warned, her voice a bit higher than normal. She cried out loudly as Logan slipped a third finger inside of her and started thrusting them even harder and faster. He crooked his fingers inside of her and hit her g-spot at the same time he sucked her clit harshly and she lost control. She came hard with a loud scream of his name, squirting into his mouth. She sobbed loudly as she came, her head tossed back against her pillow and her eyes squeezed so tightly shut she was seeing stars.

Logan swallowed her juices and pulled his fingers out of her but continued to lick her slowly through her orgasm. He knew she would be extra sensitive and sore after she came down from her high but he couldn't stop himself. He traced circles against her hipbones as he ate her out, licking over her pussy lips before dipping his tongue back inside of her and swirling his tongue over her still swollen clit.

Quinn's breathing slowly started to calm down but she was still sobbing hard and she was still jerking and shaking slightly, her orgasm clearly still rippling through her body. She whimpered loudly at the pleasurable pain of Logan licking her through her orgasm, the overstimulation becoming too much for her to handle. She gently pushed his head away from her and then pulled him up closer so she could bury her face in his chest.

Logan laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her without a word, holding her tight as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair and lightly ran his fingers up and down her back, pressing gentle kisses to the top of her head

"That was amazing" Quinn whispered once she'd gotten her breathing under control and found her voice. She pressed a kiss to Logan's jaw line and then pulled away a bit so she could look him in the eyes

"Thank you. You always know how to take care of me" she murmured, twirling a strand of Logan's hair around her finger. She couldn't help but blush when Logan gave her a soft smile that she knew was reserved for her and her only.

"I love you" he said softly, brushing some hair off of her forehead and behind her ear. His heart beat sped up and he felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched her stifle a yawn before burying her head in his neck once more.

"I love you too" she replied, her eyes fluttering shut as she let herself completely relax in his arms. She snuggled up as close as she could, feeling warm and safe in Logan's grasp and it didn't take long before she was snoring softly against his chest.

Logan continued to hold her close for a while after she fell asleep, just savoring the moment. He looked down at her and just watched her as she slept, a soft smile on his face. He was so in love with the angel in his arms, he didn't even know to explain it. There were no words that would ever be enough to explain what she meant to him or how she made him feel. He gently untangled himself from her hold and laid her down on her pillow, being careful not to wake her up. He slowly got up from the bed, adjusting his jeans over his still hard cock. He was desperate take care of himself but taking care of Quinn was always more important.

He picked up her discarded clothes from her floor and threw them in her hamper before walking into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, just in case someone walked in, and quickly went to work on getting himself off. He finished embarrassingly fast but he had expected that to happen. He took a moment to calm himself down before washing his hands and grabbing one of Quinn's soft washcloths. He put a bit of soap and warm water on it before going back into the room. He walked over to the bed and gingerly said down, trying his best not to jostle Quinn awake.

Logan slowly spread Quinn's legs a bit and tenderly cleaned her up, tossing the cloth in the hamper with her clothes when he was done. He got off the bed and went over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of her clean underwear and some pajamas for her, not wanting Lola or Zoey to come in and see her sleeping naked. He slowly redressed her, stopping every time she would start to stir, making sure she was fully asleep before continuing. Once she was fully dressed, he wrapped her up with her blanket so she was warm and cozy.

He forced himself to look away from her and climbed off the bed once more, padding softly over to her desk. He sat down in front of her computer and skimmed over her essay to see where she'd left off. He set up her notebook with her hand written essay and began to type up the rest of it. He knew it was going to take him probably three times as long as it would take Quinn, seeing as he was the worst typer on the planet, but he didn't care. He didn't want Quinn to be stressed over her paper and her English project when she woke up the next day.

It took him nearly three hours to finish typing the paper and he was absolutely exhausted by the time he finished but he knew that Quinn's happiness the next day would make it all worth it. He quietly closed her laptop and set her notebook on top of it before standing up and walking back over to the bed.

He leaned down and pressed one last kiss to her forehead, taking her glasses off and set them down on her nightstand.

"I love you so much" he whispered before he finally turned away and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


End file.
